Jeffy.ladner.77
|alliances = Jessie Fitz Tyler |place = 17/18 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 5}} Jeffy.ladner.77, aka Jeffy, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti He is known for going into a rage against his tribe, taking the game personally. This prompted his tribe to dispose of him at Esperte's first Tribal Council. Profile Name (Age): Jeffy (33). Tribe Designation: Esperte. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame: Making it far in my first ORG. Inspiration in Life: Dylan, cause we have similar gameplays. Hobbies: Working and chilling with my boyfriend. Pet Peeves: People who call me a rat. 3 Words to Describe You: Loyal, Trustworthy, Deceptive If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Cellphone to talk to my boyfriend. Journal to talk about my feelings. Tracker to track my boyfriend if he in trouble. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Colton, because we had similar gameplays. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I like the game it's fun.. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I'll have a good alliance. Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Jeffy was dropped off at Haiti by an airplane and was surprised to be thrown into the day one One World twist. He did not participate in the Endurance Test, he did not participate in the Haiti Quiz, and he did not participate in the Black Holes game so he was placed into the brain tribe due to him saying how much of a strategical mastermind he was in his application form. At camp, Jeffy was immediately on the outs of the tribe; Jeffy said he probably wouldn't be able to do the next challenge and Mika threw shade at him implying she would vote him out next. Jeffy responded telling her that was a fair move but not the smartest decision. He tells her he will vote based on who he trusts and publicly asks Mika if she would be open for an alliance. At the immunity challenge where they had to play the game Simon Says, Jeffy scored an impressive 24 point score being the second highest in his tribe. Coming back to camp after winning Mika makes a joke saying they needed to blindside Jeffy and he tells Mika he will vote her off the next time they lose. He said she was brash, negative and intimidated him with her constantly saying he would go and didn't care if she knew. The target quickly began to shift from Fitz to Jeffy due to him getting personal over the game. The following day, Jeffy said that he felt Mika didn't have any tribal unity, in which she replied that she did and told him to get over himself and that he keeps getting sensitive over everything he says. Jeffy laughed at her statement and she made it clear she wasn't playing around with him. Mika tells Jeffy that bragging about blindsiding somebody in another Survivor franchise he played in wasn't making her trust him. Jeffy then tells Mika she tried to make an alliance with him to play him and that he blindsided the other person in the other Survivor franchise because they were not loyal. Mika told him she talked to him about scenarios not for an alliance and accused him of throwing people under the bus. Jeffy got quiet and when Mika pointed it out Jeffy told her that he was eating and said a profanity afterwards. This made Mika vow he would get her vote the next Tribal Council they attended. Jeffy then tells Mika it was a joke so she shouldn't be over sensitive to mimic her. Mika then spills that he threw Jessie, Fitz, and Jake R. under the bus and that Jeffy lied about Jessie double crossing everybody; this surprised Fitz and he asked Jeffy that he did this after he made him promise to never write his name down. Jeffy then said she was lying and he could prove it. Mika agreed with Fitz that she would focus on the challenge but once they lost she would vote the "rat" Jeffy. Jeffy drops a profanity again and says he stays loyal to people and she tells him he threw his allies under the bus. Jeffy tells her that was false and she's just trying to get people to turn on him cause she has no allies, she then makes a comment implying she does. Fitz then once again has to tell them to stop and get focused on the following challenge. The cast started to get infected with a rare disorder that messes up the order in which you hear things causing Jeffy to thing Mika was still attacking him, but he realizes she didn't and apologizes there was also another rare disorder that hit that caused some of the cast to disappear for some people. At the immunity challenge, Jeffy offered to make the good flag, but ultimately backed down. Jeffy apologizes saying he had a lot to deal with, and Mika stated what a valuable player he was. Jeffy then told her to stop harassing him all the time and she responded that all she did was say he hadn't contributed as much as the others and that his plan to throw the challenge to get her out was pathetic, he tells her he didn't want to throw it and to stop putting words in his mouth and she needs to stop throwing him under the bus out of desperation and that he would start ignoring her to be unified with the tribe. Mika then spills that Jeffy told her "then stop bashing me you stupid worthless c**t f**k you b**ch I'm done with you" in private with her and followed up saying she would stop talking to him and that he needed to understand she was going to vote him out. Tyler has then had enough of this constant fighting and told them that they needed to stop because they had been fighting the whole time and was getting on his nerves. The other tribes just watched the dispute casually. Esperte lost the challenge, but Mika was exiled so Jeffy's intentions to get her out were useless. Before Mika left camp with her stuff she told Jeffy she hoped everybody threw their votes toward him. Jeffy told Mika to go away and that everybody else had minds of their own and she replied that was he going to vote her out, as a joke as she was immune that night. He tells her he will not be telling her his vote as it's his business and that he wants to be in the game. He then begins to exit the camp area and the producers have to find him and bring him back. Mika tells him she hoped he enjoyed being a second boot and while he is away Fitz says Jeffy will be going, when Jeffy is back he calls them traitors, he tells Mika she needs to get ass raped and that she just stirs shit up like the worthless whore she is, he told them he was loyal and proved it and wished Jake R. best of luck knowing he would leave soon. Fitz told Jeffy the alliance ended after he threw him, Jessie, and Jake R. under the bus to Mika. Jeffy then opens up and tells everybody about how Mika tried to work with him. Fitz then asks Jeffy why he had to be so rude and told Jeffy that he himself just admitted to throwing Jessie under the bus. Jeffy then left the campsite again and the producers had to go out and bring him back. He said his goodbyes to everybody except Mika calling her a worthless cunt again. He told them all he was calm now and was going to leave with dignity. Mika told Fitz he hoped he realized Jeffy skipped over parts of the conversations he didn't want everybody to hear and told Jeffy he just confirmed he threw Jessie under the bus. Jeffy said he told the whole conversation and told Mika that she should have been aborted. He told her he hopes her mom dies of cancer and the producers began to step in with Nuno telling him he went too far there and Julia being really surprised he said that. Tyler at that point had enough and snapped and began to rant saying: "NOPE NOPE NOPE IM NOT FEELING THAT AT ALL. MY FAVORITE AUNT AND GRANDMOTHER DIED FROM CANCER I DONT PLAY THAT SHIT THAT WAS FUCKED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS. The fact that you dead ass said that to her nope I don't fuck with that at all! That was rude and uncalled for and you need to stop." Mika asked Jeffy what the fuck was wrong with him and that he was taking it far too seriously. Tyler then states: "Obviously you've never been through that before but that shit hurts like a motherfucker and the fact that you just said that like it was nothing I don't fuck with that at all NOPE NOPE NOPE ". Julia tells Jeffy what he said was very mean but Producer Mike is enjoying the drama. Tyler told them he was going to go rest because he refused to listen to the conversation any longer. Jeffy told Tyler his mom died of cancer and that he was sorry and that he wants to make amends with Mika. Mika asked if the producers would make Jeffy leave the area as he was making everybody want to quit. Mika also tells everybody Jeffy told her privately he hoped she got hit by a bus. Jeffy then left the area once again without permission and the producers had to bring him back. Jeffy apologized to Mika for all the things he said and that he was sickened by himself, he explained his ex-friend was trying to steal his man and so he was very depressed and told them to watch out for Koror. Jeffy was saying he wanted to be evacuated saying it would be the honorable way to leave, and the producers were just like "laugh out loud, no, that's bulls*it he's gonna stay right where he is and get voted out". Jeffy then shows a picture of himself to Mika for no reason and says he's sorry yet again. Mika tells him to not quit, because it did not make him look honorable at all, it just made him look like a bad sport. At Tribal Council, Jeffy was asked if Mika being at Exile Island effected the vote in which he answered "yes, I would of voted her out so yes I changed my vote cause the was safe I voted Jake R. sorry I had thought alliance with James, Tyler and Jessie." The castaways were then instructed to vote. Jeffy voted for Jake R. because he was the only one he didn't make an allegiance with, but at the end of the day Jeffy was voted out in a 5-1 vote due to his fighting with Mika and being seen as a source of drama. Voting History } | |- | |} Trivia *Jeffy's mangatar was designed by Reid, a contestant on Batangas and Norway. *Jeffy gave up in the season and asked his tribe to vote him out believing it was a heroic action. *He has lots of resemblance to the contestant GMVally from Survivor ORG 3: Brazil. **They both placed seventeenth. **They both won one challenge only. **They both got four votes at their elimination. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Esperte Tribe Category:17th Place